This disclosure is directed to split jack assemblies and methods for making the same.
Electronic devices may include jacks into which plugs may be inserted. The jack can include a number of contacts that come into contact with the plug when it is inserted into the jack. When inserted, signals can be transmitted between the plug and the jack. For example, an electronic device can generate audio signals that are provided from the jack to the plug, or the jack can receive microphone signals from the plug. As the size of electronic devices continue to shrink, and more features requiring more circuitry are incorporated therein, an ever increasing premium is made on space. Since the jack is often a necessary component included in electronic devices, there is a need for jacks having a reduced footprint.